Walk in Memories
by kffproject
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2019] For: Han Yu Ra. Kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang awalnya baik-baik saja bahkan lebih dari baik harus terusik saat teman sekolahnya mengetahui segala kebenaran yang telah Kyungsoo sembunyikan dengan susah payah, bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menghadapi segalanya disertai dengan hadirnya sang kakak yang sangat overprotektif padanya?/ Kaisoo-EXO-GS


**Title**

Walk in memories

 **Main Cast**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

EXO Official pair

 **Warning**

If you don't like, don't read

 **Summary**

 **(** **for: Han Yu Ra)**

Kehidupan seorang Do Kyungsoo yang awalnya baik-baik saja bahkan lebih dari baik harus terusik saat teman sekolahnya mengetahui segala kebenaran yang telah Kyungsoo sembunyikan dengan susah payah, bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menghadapi segalanya disertai dengan hadirnya sang kakak yang sangat overprotektif padanya?

 **Author Note**

Dear: Han Yu Ra

Pertama, aku sangat berterima kasih atas kepercayaan para crew kepadaku karena mengikut sertakan aku yang tidak ada apa-apanya. Kedua terima kasih kepada prompter ku yang sudah membuat prompt yang membuatku benar-benar bingung bagaimana menentukan jalan cerita tersebut sehingga terbentuklah cerita ini. Ketiga aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada semua reader yang telah meyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya ini dan terakhir aku akan berterima kasih kepada Kaisoo Hard Shipper yang banyak membantuku. Jayalah KAISOO.

-.000.-

Kehidupan yang kita jalani di alam semesta ini bisa diibaratkan bagaikan selembar kertas yang awalnya kosong, putih, dan bersih tanpa adanya goresan tinta sedikitpun diatasnya. Sang maha pencipta menciptakan setiap makhluk dengan jalan hidupnya masing-masing entah itu adalah manusia, hewan atau tumbuhan sekalipun, selanjutnya diri mereka sendirilah yang akan memutuskan apa yang akan mereka goreskan ke atas selembar kertas tersebut baik itu kebahagiaan maupun kesedihan.

Matahari yang bersinar terik tidak menyurutkan semangat para murid yang saat ini sedang bermain di tengah lapangan luas di sekolah mereka, murid laki-laki terlihat sedang bertarung sengit memperebutkan bola berwarna orange di tangan lawan, peluh terlihat mengalir di pelipis masing-masing pemain sedangkan murid perempuan sedang berteriak heboh di tribun meneriakan setiap nama pemain di lapangan, lapangan sekolah itu sudah seperti tanding basket sesungguhnya padahal pertandingan itu dilakukan untuk mengisi jam olahraga yang kosong.

"kyungsoo, mengapa hanya diam saja?"

Suara merdu dan sedikit nyaring itu terdengar di telinga gadis cantik yang sedang memandang datar ke arah lapangan.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke cafeteria saja, lagipula pertandingan sebentar lagi berakhir kita tunggu yang lain di sana saja."

Tanpa aba-aba ataupun peringatan sedikitpun Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kuat berjalan dengan cepat menuju lorong sekolah tak lupa sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan lapangan mereka kembali berbalik untuk memberi kode kepada teman mereka untuk bertemu di cafeteria.

Suasana cafeteria cukup sepi kemungkinan murid yang lain lebih memilih untuk langsung mengganti baju mereka dibanding langsung ke cafeteria. Hanya ada tiga orang yang duduk mengisi meja di sudut ruangan dengan makanan di depan mereka.

"Aku dengar kalau kakak mu akan kembali ke Korea Kyung?"

Suara berat berasal dari orang yang sedang duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menginterupsi keheningan yang melanda sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kyungsoo terlihat menghela nafas dengan berat setelah itu memandang wajah tampan di depannya kemudian mengangguk malas.

"Dia bilang merindukan korea dan keluarga disini, padahal aku tahu niat sebenarnya ia ingin kembali ke korea, ia sudah menghubungiku tapi belum menghubungi ayah, semoga ayah tidak memberinya izin."

"Aku tak sabar menunggu kakak mu datang Kyung." Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara Baekhyun di sampingnya malah mendelik tajam walaupun percuma karena sang tersangka masa bodoh dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

-.000.-

Didalam suatu ruangan minimalis dengan isi beberapa bangku berjejer rapi mengelilingi meja kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, ruangan bernuansa gelap perpaduan warna hitam dan abu-abu terlihat menutupi tembok serta jendela kecil. Terlihat satu orang laki-laki yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop di hadapannya dengan dahi berkerut tetap fokus ke pekerjaannya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari pintu berwarna abu-abu di depannya.

Tak selang lama saat laki-laki tadi melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu menuju ke laptopnya kembali terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka disusul langkan kaki dan diakhiri suara pintu kembali ditutup. Seorang laki-laki terlihat menghampiri laki-laki lain di ruangan tersebut. Laki-laki yang baru masuk tersebut memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, kulit tan yang terkesan eksotis disertai dengan mata yang tajam melengkapi sederatan alasan jika ia adalah murid yang digandrungi oleh siswi di sekolahnya.

"Ada apa hyung memanggilku ke sini?."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil hyung oleh namja tersebut mendongkakkan kepalanya kemudian memasang senyum misterius."Kau akan kaget jika aku mengatakan apa yang baru saja aku temukan Jongin."

"Benarkah? Aku harap hal ini benar-benar mengejutkan Jongdae hyung." Jongin menarik salah satu kursi menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi itu disertai tatapan mata serius ke arah jongdae.

"Sepertinya dugaan mu benar." Jongdae menggantungkan ucapannya demi melihat tatapan bertanya Jongin, terkadang wajah serius Jongin bisa membuat siapapun merasa geli sendiri.

"Tentang apa? Jangan bertele-tele hyung."

"tentang anak gadis kepala sekolah sekaligus adik si brengsek itu benar-benar 'dia'." Jongin terdiam mencoba mencerna kalimat Jongdae sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Bukankah kata Lay noona bisa saja bukan, kau tahukan walaupun mereka memiliki nama belakang yang sama belum tentu mereka keluarga."

"Benar katamu, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kan. Ditambah baru saja aku mendapat informasi tentang data pribadi kepala sekolah kita yang akhirnya bisa aku buka setelah sekian lama."

Jongin membulatkan matanya, ia tahu bagaimana susahnya untuk mengetahui data rahasia tersebut-sangat rahasia malah, bahkan hal ini hampir membuat Jongdae frustasi sebelumnya karena tak dapat melacak data tersebut. Sebagai hacker handal ia merasa direndahkan.

"Aku bisa mempercayaimu kan hyung, aku sangat butuh informasi ini untuk melihat brengsek itu merasakan kehancuran ku."

Jongdae yang mendengar kalimat terucap dari bibir laki-laki di depannya hanya mengangguk pasti."Tentu saja kau harus percaya padaku kau tahukan siapa hyungmu ini. Aku akan mencari data tambahan lainnya."

"Terima kasih hyung atas bantuanmu." Jongin berujar tulus dibalas dengan senyum tulus dari laki-laki yang dipanggil hyung itu. "sama-sama Jongin."

-.000.-

Keadaan gelap tanpa satupun cahaya dari lampu yang menyala ditempat itu hanya biasan cahaya dari sang rembulan memberi efek remang- remang, terdapat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri menghadap jendela yang berukuran cukup besar di depannya.

Mata itu memandang dengan sendu ke luar jendela yang jauh di sana dengan tangan yang menggenggam sebuah handphone di telinganya.

"Halo." Akhirnya saat deringan kelima terdengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Halo _dad_."

"Mengapa kamu menelepon sekarang, tak tahukah kamu menganggu tidurku."

"Maaf _dad_ , aku hanya tidak sabar untuk menunggu esok hari untuk mengutarakan keinginan ku." Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari seorang yang dipanggil ' _dad_ ' di seberang line telepon.

"Apa lagi keinginan mu kali ini, katakana dengan cepat jangan membuang-buang waktu." Sebenarnya tanpa berbicarapun sang ayah sudah mengetahui keinginan putranya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke Korea _dad_ , _I miss you and my little owl there_."

"Ayah sudah mendengarnya dari adikmu beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ayah juga sudah memikirkannya baik-baik untuk keinginanmu-."

"Benarkah?." Terdengar nada suara yang bersemangat dari mulut putranya itu tanpa memperdulikan bahwa ia baru saja memotong perkataan ayahnya.

"kamu akan tetap di sana hingga akhir semester kemudian kembali ke Korea saat tahun ajaran baru." Nada bersemangat itu perlahan menghilang digantikan helaan nafas kecewa.

" _Are you serious dad, it's just kidding right_?."

" _Of course, I'm serious. So_ , bisakah ayah tutup teleponnya, ayah sangat mengantuk nak."

" _Dad_." Terdengar nada merajuk dari sang putra.

"Sebentar lagi nak, belajarlah yang serius oke, selepas itu kamu akan berada di Korea bersama aku dan adikmu yang manis itu."

"Baiklah _dad_."

-.000.-

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju di mana kelasnya berada, jam yang masih menunjukkan setengah enam pagi serta keadaan di sekeliling sekolah masih sangat sepi hanya Kyungsoo seorang di sekolah ini.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan dengan sedikit senandung yang keluar dari bibirnya, ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya karena menurutnya tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di sekolah ini kecuali dia. Tetapi Kyungsoo tersentak kaget melihat seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kyungsoo tak tahu siapa laki-laki itu, diakan anak baru mungkin ia baru sebulan menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

Laki-laki tersebut terus-menerus menatap tajam kyungsoo dengan seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya. Mereka tepat berdiri berhadapan, Kyungsoo sedikit memandang takjub kearah laki-laki di depannya mata tajam, bibir tebal dengan rambut yang sengaja ditata dengan sedikit berantakan jangan lupakan kulit tannya yang menambah kadar ketampanannya.

Laki-laki itu memandang kyungsoo dari kepala hingga ujung kaki kemudian tersenyum remeh kearah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi kau adalah anak kepala sekolah ya, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mata bulatnya semakin membulat bagaimana tidak di sekolah ini tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui identitas Kyungsoo dan mengapa laki-laki di depannya bisa tahu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, namaku Kim Jongin. Aku harap kau tidak akan melupakannya."

 _Namja_ yang ternyata Kim Jongin itu kembali tersenyum serta bergegas meninggalkan Kyungsoo ditempatnya berdiri sejak tadi tidak pernah bergerak sesentipun, tampaknya ia masih sedikit bingung dengan _namja_ bernama Jongin itu bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah menghilang di belokan sebelah kanan.

-.000.-

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih sepi, entah ini suatu kebiasaan atau memang sudah sebuah keharusan aku selalu datang ke sekolah selalu di jam seperti ini. Kalau kata Sehun mungkin aku akan menyaingi penghuni tetap sekolah ini. Lain Sehun maka lain pula dengan Chanyeol, dia selalu mengatakan kalau aku akan mengabsen setiap penghuni sekolah sebelum penghuni sementara memenuhi.

Tetapi ini hanya sekedar perasaan saja atau ada hal aneh di koridor ini, aku coba untuk menepis segala kemungkinan yang berkecamuk di kepala. Ku melangkahkan kaki ku hingga berbelok ke arah tangga menuju ke lantai dua dimana kelas ku berada, namun baru menginjakkan kaki ke tangga pertama kaki ku tergelincir kemudian jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri kembali tapi saat tangan memegang gagang tangga malah kembali terjatuh ke lantai. Rasa sakit seketika mendera kakiku ringisan pun tak terelakan. Aku memeriksa anak tangga pertama yang ternyata terdapat tumpahan minyak goreng. Siapa yang begitu ceroboh menumpahkan minyak goreng di anak tangga atau semua ini sebuah ke sengajaan kalau benar entah siapa gerangan yang mempunyai niat sejahat ini.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas ku dengan teratur berharap kejadian di masa lalu tidak akan terulang lagi.

-.000.-

Bila ditanya apa yang aku suka lakukan saat jam terakhir dalam jangka pembelajaran sehari, maka dari itu dengan tegas aku menjawab bahwa aku selalu suka berada didalam laboratorium tempat yang membuat Byun Baekhyun kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol selalu menggerutu dan bermuka masam. Bagaimana ia yang selalu merasa waspada saat menyentuh bahan kimia yang entah apa namanya dan apa saja akibatnya jika salah mencampurkannya didalam tabung reaksi.

Tapi dibalik semua itu ada aku yang selalu menanti, menampilkan wajah secerah mungkin. Bilamana saat mencampurkan zat kimia satu dengan zat kimia lainnya dan akan bereaksi di dalam tabung reaksi yang bening. Hal demikian itu terkadang membuatku bisa mengembangkan senyum.

Seperti biasa saat jadwal praktikum aku akan menjadi orang terakhir di dalam laboratorium ini, saat sedang sibuk merapikan alat-alat laboratorium terdengar suara pintu yang berderit tanda ada orang yang masuk ke dalam, di daun pintu ada seorang Oh Sehun yang berdiri dengan sangat angkuh dan jangan lupakan ekspresi dingin andalannya.

Sehun memang terlihat dingin saat pertama kali melihat, dan akan berubah menjadi sangat bersahaja saat sudah mengenalnya cukup lama. Akan tetapi perempuan banyak sekali yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacar.

Sehun datang untuk membantu disaat temanku yang lain sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sebenarnya waktu untuk membersihkan alat-alat praktikum tidak membutuhkan waktu yang banyak hanya pada dasarnya Sehun tidak suka berpangku tangan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu semua pekerjaan membersihkan telah rampung seluruhnya, setelah menanggalkan baju lab yang melekat di tubuh kita akan segera keluar dari ruangan ini menuju tempat dilanjutkannya pembelajaran berikutnya.

Serta merta kedua tungkai kaki melangkah mendekati pintu namun saat tangan memutar gagang pintu bukannya terbuka malah tetap tertutup. Bingung dengan situasi yang menghadapi Sehun kembali memutar gagang pintu dengan hasil yang sama.

Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu tapi kami masih ada di belakang pintu ruang laboratorium yang terkunci entah siapa yang kurang kerjaan mengunci ruangan ini disaat jam pembelajaran masih berlangsung. Fikiran negatif mulai berkeliaran di dalam otak. Siapa gerangan sengaja melakukan ini pada kami.

Aku terdiam sementara sehun sendiri sedang mencari jalan keluar bilamana ada sedikit cara agar menyelamatkan kami dari ruangan ini. Tiba-tiba bau asap tertangkap oleh indera pembau serta indra penglihat melihat kepulan asap muncul dari sisi-sisi pintu dibawah sana. Sontak hati menjadi gelisah disertai gerakan refleks untuk meneriakkan nama Sehun dengan segera.

Aku sangat merasa bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena-Nya kami bisa selamat dari ruang laboratorium serta kepulan asap. Saat Sehun berusaha mencari jalan aku dengan segala kekuatan berteriak agar ada seseorang atau beberapa orang yang sudi menolong.

Mereka adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Minseok eonni, katanya mereka hendak menyusul kami berdua di ruangan itu kendati kami terlalu lama, rasa khawatir membuat mereka memutuskan menyusul kami dan aku sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu. Mungkin sekarang aku akan sedikit berhati-hati di ruang laboratorium itu.

-.000.-

" Kyungsoo, sudah _eonni_ bilang kan pasti ada yang berniat mencelakakan kamu akhir-akhir ini."

Minseok membuka suara, sudah sejak lama merasa aneh atas apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Baru dua kali memang tapi bukankah harus diusut lebih cepat sebelum semakin bertambah parah dan aneh saja kelakuan orang itu.

" Mengapa _noona_ yakin sekali."

Ini suara Chanyeol, terdengar ragu dan sedikit sanksi atas perkataan perempuan berpipi _chubby_ di hadapannya.

" Aku setuju sama pendapat Minseok _eonni_ , hal ini tidak seperti sebuah ketidaksengajaan malah sebaliknya ada orang yang berniat mencelakakan Kyungsoo."

" Aku sependapat denganmu nona Byun."

Sehun tersenyum kearah Baekhyun menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

" Dan tugas kita sekarang adalah memastikan kalau hal ini merupakan jebakan yang disengaja."

" Oke, dan aku punya ide untuk mengetahui segalanya."

Aku dan lainnya sontak menoleh kearah dimana Chanyeol duduk memandangnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi kemudian hanya dibalas seringai tajam dari yang dipandang.

" Mendekat ke arahku..."

-.000.-

Kyungsoo memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin hadapannya, ia sedikit gugup walaupun tersamarkan oleh ekspresi wajahnya yang tenang. Sesuai dengan rencana seorang Park Chanyeol biasanya orang yang akan menjebak seseorang akan mencari waktu yang tepat. Seperti saat kau sedang sendiri, sekarang Kyungsoo sendiri di dalam toilet perempuan di lantai dua, ia sedang menjalankan rencana pertama mereka.

" Kyung bisa saja dijebak di tempat sepi seperti sebelumnya. Jadi kita bisa memulainya di dalam toilet lantai dua yang memang biasanya sepi saat istirahat."

Terlarut dalam keheningan yang melanda Kyungsoo tersadar akan suara gemerisik pintu toilet dibuka secara perlahan dan kembali ditutup, sekejap kepala menoleh ke belakang mata terbelalak karena melihat orang di depan sana.

Kyungsoo tidak lupa akan orang itu, ia Kim Jongin laki-laki yang ia temui tempo hari di koridor sekolah. Apa gerangan laki-laki itu lakukan di toilet perempuan di jam istirahat seperti ini, namun sekian detik mata terbelalak saat menyaksikan seorang Kim Jongin menyeringai ke arahnya. Hati bergemuruh tak tenang kemudian bertambah tak tenang saat Jongin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menghampiri.

" Aku bosan selalu mengerjaimu sembunyi-sembunyi, jadi aku putuskan untuk melakukannya secara terbuka."

" Jadi selama ini kau yang melakukan segalanya kepadaku."

Jongin hanya mengangguk, suasana sekitar terlihat mencekam. kyungsoo hanya berharap di luar sana sahabatnya sudah siap sedia karena jujur saja Kyungsoo tak sanggup akan suasana ini.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari mata seorang Kim Jongin. Langkah kaki terus bertambah mengikis jarak antara dua insan di dalam sana, tanpa aba-aba Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga ia dapat menggapai tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya sepersekian detik Jongin menyatukan dua bilah bibir mereka menyesap bibir pink itu dengan seksama tanpa melewatkan apapun sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri terdiam dengan mata membulat lucu.

Selang beberapa menit waktu berlalu pintu toilet terbuka dengan sangat tidak elitnya diikuti beberapa langkah kaki brutal hingga satu kepalan tangan mengenai kepala belakang Jongin menyebabkan lepasnya tautan bibir keduanya. Tanpa menyiakan waktu Jongin mendapat pukulan telak di pipi sebelah kanan, belum bisa mengatur posisi kembali perutnya mendapatkan sebuah tendangan kuat.

Setelah itu ia berusaha memandang Kyungsoo yang kini berada dalam pelukan erat dua orang perempuan sambil sesekali berbisik kemudian berbalik ke sebelah kanannya ada murid yang dia kenal bernama Chanyeol memandangnya marah, sedangkan di sebelah kiri ada Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek." Baekhyun berteriak ke arah Jongin tidak terima akan kelakuannya terhadap sosok sahabat.

" Kau membuat Kyungsoo takut." suara Minseok menyertai.

Bukannya merasa takut Jongin malah tertawa pelan terkesan mengejek dan kembali melayangkan seringai jahatnya ke arah Kyungsoo yang memandang, melangkahkan kaki ke luar toilet tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya di dalam sana.

-.000.-

Kegelapan menguasai ruang, hanya secercah cahaya sang rembulan menerangi dari satu sisi jendela yang terbuka dengan lebar, kemungkinan penghuninya sudah terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar menutup jendela.

Disana,di dalam sebuah kamar berukuran cukup besar terdapat ranjang berukuran queen size yang diatasnya ada satu gundukan besar, bisa dipastikan gundukan itu adalah sang pemilik kamar tertidur dengan tidak lelapnya bagaimana ia terus bergerak kanan lalu ke kiri, kening berkerut dalam menandakan seperti apa mimpi yang ia alami ditambah dengan keringat mengucur deras di pelipisnya, bibir terus bergumam lirih seperti memohon.

 _Gelap, pengap, dan berdebu itu yang pertama kali mata memandang saat terbangun dari pingsan. Sebelum berada disini aku sedang menikmati makan siangku di kantin tapi saat makanan kunjung berakhir mata tak sengaja memandang siswa kelas lain kesusahan membawa tumpukan buku di kedua tangannya jadi aku segera membantu._

 _Tetapi kebaikan yang aku berikan ternyata ia salah gunakan sampai akhirnya aku berada di dalam gedung kotor ini dengan keadaan memprihatinkan, pintu yang menjadi penghubung ku dengan gedung ini terkunci rapat, tidak ada jalan keluar di mana-mana._

 _Aku berharap ada orang baik yang sukarela menolong ku dari gedung ini, karena sumpah walaupun aku menyukai tempat ini tapi tidak saat dalam keadaan kotor seperti ini._

 _Setengah jam berada di gedung ini hampir membuat ku untuk menyerah tapi semuanya sirna saat aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka hati sangat berharap bahwa ia akan senang hati menolong._

 _Tetapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan nyatanya apa yang aku bayangkan diawal tidak seperti kenyataan, aku berharap malaikat bersayap putih baik hati datang membantu bukan malaikat bersayap hitam berhati jahat menghampiri._

 _Di depan sana ada sekitar empat orang perempuan memandang dengan mata tajam menghujat ke arahku, apabila aku sedang berada di dunia komik mungkin matanya sudah memancarkan sinar laser yang dapat melukai tubuhku._

 _Aku mengenal mereka semua Victoria dan teman-temannya, entah kesalahan apa yang kulakukan pada mereka hingga mereka membenci padaku, setiap hari medapat bullyan dari mereka namun, selalu aku acuhkan karena aku benci keributan._

 _sepersekian detik selanjutnya mereka datang menghampiri, mata melotot tajam saat mata menangkap apa yang ada di genggaman tangan Victoria, sebuah tongkat pemukul bisbol ia layangkan ke arahku._

KRING

KRING

KRING

dering nyaring jam alarm membangunkan Kyungsoo dari tidur tidak lelapnya. Mata memerah, deru nafas yang naik turun,keringat membanjiri.

"Kenapa mimpi itu harus hadir lagi." Kyungsoo bergumam lirih saat kembali mengingat mimpi semalam.

Setelah menenangkan diri beberapa menit Kyungsoo segera beranjak merapikan ranjang tempat tidur, lalu menarik handuk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk datang ke sekolah.

-.000.-

 **(Jongin pov)**

Kaki terus melangkah entah kemana ia akan berpijak, berjalan terus menerus tanpa henti disaat semua orang mungkin sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin sana. Tetapi aku ada disini berjalan ke arah dimana sebuah taman berada.

Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuatku bisa hingga berjalan ditaman ini, tapi yang aku tahu aku selalu ingin melihat perempuan cantik itu duduk dengan damai di bawah rindangnya pepohonan.

Ia membaca buku seakan-akan hanya bukulah teman hidupnya, aku menyukai dia semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah ini, namun cintaku harus bertepuk sebelah tangan karena satu hal.

Tanpa ku sadari sedikitpun aku merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundakku, memilih mengarahkan pandangan ternyata ada Luhan di hadapanku yang datang dari arah taman berada.

" Jongin, apa yang akan kamu lakukan pada Kyungsoo?."

" Kyungsoo?." aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti.

" Kamu bahkan memperhatikan Kyungsoo karena mau melanjutkan rencana."

Luhan menyeringai, memandang ke arah Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo, perempuan yang cantik, manis, ditambah dengan mata bulat membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu di setiap waktu.

Aku tidak suka dia, karena dia adalah Do Kyungsoo anak dari kepala sekolah yang juga berarti adik dari Do Kris, laki-laki yang dengan tega membuat adik sepupuku menjadi depresi. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Do Kris saat melihat adik tercintanya menjadi depresi.

Itu alasanku melakukan semuanya pada Kyungsoo. Tapi yang tidak aku ketahui adalah alasan seorang Xi Luhan juga turut membantuku untuk menjatuhkan Kyungsoo. Hanya ia dan juga tuhan yang mengetahui.

Aku dan Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan damai bersama buku kesayangannya. Kyungsoo itu cantik sangat cantik malahan, tapi dendam menghancurkan segalanya.

Kami berdua duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo, memperhatikan buku apa yang ia baca.

Sebenarnya aku sudah kehabisan akal untuk mencari cara bagaimana lagi yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membalas dendam ku pada Kyungsoo, maksudku pada Kris melalui Kyungsoo.

Dua hari yang lalu aku dengan iseng membaca beberapa referensi di website tentang pembullyan siapa tahu salah satunya dapat aku gunakan. Tapi saat membuka dengan keyword pembullyan banyak artikel bermunculan membuatku tercengang, bagaimana tidak kasus pembullyan di dunia sekolah ternyata banyak sekali dan tanpa mengenal batas umur yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi aku salah satu dari sekian banyak pelaku pembully.

Dari artikel yang aku baca ternyata cara paling ampuh dan dapat menyebabkan trauma kepada korban bisa dilakukan dengan bullying fisik maupun verbal, dan itu yang akan aku lakukan sekarang.

" Hai Kyungsoo".

Luhan menyapa namun dibalas mata melotot oleh Kyungsoo.

" Apa kamu kenal aku." Luhan mencoba mengajaknya berbicara tapi dia terus diam.

" Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa yang kamu berikan kepada Oh Sehun hingga dia betah di sampingmu?."

Oh Sehun? Apa ini alasannya.

" Bisakah kamu menjauh darinya, kamu tidak pantas dan tidak akan pernah pantas untuk selalu berdiri di samping Sehun."

Aku hanya diam, membiarkan Luhan terus berbicara sepertinya aku didahului oleh Xi Luhan untuk menggunakan verbal untuk Membully psikis Kyungsoo.

" Apa aku salah untuk berteman dengan Sehun?."

" Salah, sangat-sangat salah, karena dirimu itu aku tidak bisa mendekati Sehun karena ia yang selalu berada di sampingmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar rentetan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Xi Luhan.

" Apa yang telah kamu berikan padanya? Uang, atau bahkan kamu rela memberikan tubuhmu itu untuk Sehun sehingga dia selalu di sampingmu."

Sejujurnya, perkataan Luhan sangat kasar untuk ukuran seorang Kyungsoo, aku tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo itu pemalu bahkan ia jarang menatap mata orang yang berbicara kepadanya.

" Cepat katakan apa yang kamu lakukan pada Sehun ku." Suara Luhan meninggi terkesan membentak.

" A-aaaak-ku ti-dak pe-r-nah mem-berikan apapun." Kyungsoo bergetar bahkan suara yang ia keluarkan pun bergetar.

" Kyungsoo, katakan saja yang jujur. Ku lihat kamu juga dekat dengan Chanyeol, jangan bilang kalau kamu juga melakukan hal sama kepada Chanyeol."

" Wahh, benarkah Jongin. Bagaimana dengan Nona Byun yang selalu di dekatmu itu, seorang sahabat mu?."

Mata Kyungsoo yang memang sudah bulat semakin membulat.

" Tak kusangka kamu serendah itu."

" _I can't imagine you'd stoop so low._ "

" Menjijikan."

" _Disgusting_."

" Ayo kita pergi, aku tidak tahan di dekat perempuan seperti dia."

" _Let's go, I can't stand near women like her_."

" Sebaiknya kita memang pergi, aku takut aku akan di goda olehnya."

" Aku minta padamu menjauh dari Sehun, dia milikku, jalang."

" Aku bukan." Bisa kulihat Kyungsoo bergumam pelan mendengarnya. Aku kasihan melihatnya tapi aku menepis semua perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

Dan pada akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Aku harap Kris bisa merasakan apa yang aku dan keluarga ku rasakan.

-.000.-

Kaki tetap melangkah, walau kaki terasa sangat berat untuk terus berjalan. Aura hidup seperti tidak nampak sedikitpun di dalam tubuhku, seminggu terakhir ini mimpi buruk yang sama selalu datang menghampiri, ketakutan senantiasa menanti setiap saat. Di saat seperti ini aku sungguh merindukan Kris _oppa_ tapi apa mau dikata sekarang aku dipisahkan oleh jarak. Aku ada sahabat yang selalu siap menghibur dan menemani, tapi aku tidak mungkin datang pada mereka sekarang, aku enggan membuat mereka khawatir padaku.

Sejak seminggu yang lalu saat kedua mataku terbuka hanya satu yang aku harapkan yaitu Kim Jongin berhenti terus mengusikku, aku bahkan berpikir kesalahan besar apa yang kakakku lakukan kepada keluarganya hingga dia tega membalasnya padaku. Kendati telinga sudah mendengar perkataan dari mulut Jongin tapi hati nurani selalu menolak pernyataan itu, karena Do Kris yang aku ketahui adalah sosok laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab dan selalu perhatian pada sekitarnya, sebab itu dari aku kecil hingga aku tumbuh dewasa seperti ini ia akan selalu menjadi seorang kakak yang terbaik bagiku.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan dari depan gerbang sekarang aku sudah di dalam kelas, seperti biasa suasana kelas masih sepi.

Aku menarik kursi tempat biasa aku gunakan dan kembali duduk, bila dipikirkan lagi tentang Jongin sebenarnya aku kagum padanya saat awal aku menginjakkan kaki ku di sekolah ini. Dia laki-laki yang selalu tenang mungkin kita akan merasa beruntung saat bisa melihat senyumnya mereka di bibir tebal dan berisi miliknya. Kulitnya yang cenderung tan malah memberi kesan eksotis pada dirinya serta tinggi diatas rata-rata membuatnya tidak cacat sedikitpun.

Pernah menjadi penasaran bagaimana sosok diri Jongin, tapi semenjak hari itu ia muncul di hadapanku di dalam toilet sekolah serta mengetahui bahwa semua kesusahan ku berasal dari dia membuatku berpikir lagi untuk merasa kagum padanya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat merasakan pundakku ditepuk dengan pelan, aku membalikkan kepalaku ke samping dan disana terlihat Baekhyun dan Xiumin Eonni dengan senyum lebarnya membuatku juga ikut merekahkan senyum manis pada mereka.

Xiumin eonni menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahku sedangkan Baekhyun menarik kursi di depanku dan duduk menghadap aku dan Xiumin. Entah ada apa gerangan wajah kedua temanku terlihat berseri-seri sekali.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaanku sedari tadi apa tujuan Xiumin masuk ke kelasku disaat Aku dan Baekhyun berbeda kelas dengannya.

"Kyung, setelah jam pelajaran berakhir kamu ikut kami yaa." Xiumin _Eonni_ membuka mulut dan sepertinya beberapa waktu kedepan aku akan tahu tujuannya.

"Kenapa?."

"Kita bakalan _Hangout_ bersama, hitung-hitung membuang penat Kyung."

Aku menghela nafas mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun membuang penat dia bilang, mungkin saat pulang hangout ia akan bahagia tapi Chanyeol akan sangat frustasi karenanya.

" Benar Kyung, ikut yaa~~~~ _Bbuing-bbuing_." Skak mat, _aegyo_ Baekhyun tidak akan mempan padaku tetapi _aegyo_ Xiumin _eonni_ paling mematikan untukku.

"Oke ." dan aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala dengan tidak bersemangat disaat kedua perempuan lainnya ber _high-five_ dengan hebohnya.

Aku hanya bisa berharap tidak ada kejadian-kejadian aneh lagi seperti sebelumnya. Karena tingkah Baekhyun yang hyperaktif akan membuat frustasi semua orang, bila memungkinkan ia akan merayu seluruh pria tampan versinya membuat Chanyeol harus pintar mengatur emosinya. _Rest in peace_ Chanyeol.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol dan Sehun di belakang mereka layaknya bodyguard menuju gedung dimana kolam renang sekolah berada, hari ini di kelas mereka diadakan kelas praktik dan semester ini olahraga yang akan dinilai adalah berenang. Hal seperti ini sudah menjadi agenda rutin sekolah Kyungsoo, seperti semester lalu yang mereka lakukan adalah lari marathon dengan keluarnya Baekhyun sebagai pemenang dari kelompok putri.

Siswa dan siswi terlihat sudah berkumpul semuanya setelah mengganti seragam masing-masing dengan baju renang, berbaris sesuai dengan urutan nama menunggu giliran untuk terjun langsung ke dalam kolam renang yang dingin itu.

Mungkin dari sekian murid yang ada terlihat dari wajah mereka yang berseri menanti giliran mereka untuk menunjukkan kebolehan masing-masing. Namun, itu semua tidak berlaku untuk seorang Kyungsoo ia terlihat memandang kolam renang dengan takut, berdiri dengan cemas entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Hingga suara sang guru menyebutkan nama selanjutnya makin membuat Kyungsoo bergetar takut. Terlihat Baekhyun berjalan dengan percaya diri untuk gilirannya, Baekhyun bersiap di tempatnya berdiri kemudian mengambil posisi dan dilanjutkan melompat ke dalam air, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat namanya disebut oleh guru di depan, dengan langkah ragu ia langkahkan kakinya menuju dimana seharusnya dia berada. Berdiri dengan kaku memandang air takut seakan-akan yang ia hadapi adalah sebuah kawah panas, menceburkan diri dengan sembarang aku berakibat fatal pada dirinya.

Lama ia terdiam, suasana hening, bahkan teman-temannya di belakang juga terdiam hanya untuk menantikan Kyungsoo untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya, karena kabar yang mereka ketahui bahwa anak perempuan pemilik sekolah ini adalah perenang handal. Tapi harus menunggu cukup lama hingga Kyungsoo berbalik dan berlari menuju ruang ganti tergesa-gesa menyisakan berbagai tanda tanya di kepala teman-temannya, terutama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Mereka mengenal Kyungsoo sejak kecil, Kyungsoo dan air adalah teman yang tak terpisahkan. Bahkan mereka mempunyai julukan ubur-ubur untuk Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada sahabat mereka.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo terdiam sendirian di dalam ruang ganti Menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan kakinya. Dulu ia suka berenang dulu ia sangat menyukai air tapi karena orang-orang jahat itu membuatnya takut dengan air, membuatnya tidak berani untuk berenang lagi.

" Kyung, kamu tidak apa-apa".

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya saat ia mendengar beberapa suara langkah kaki yang diiringi suara khawatir Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk memaksakan senyumnya walaupun itu gagal ia lakukan.

" Aku baik-baik saja Baek, kalian jangan terlalu khawatir."

" Apa kamu bercanda, kamu menyuruh kami tidak khawatir saat melihat sahabat kami menjadi seperti ini." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya takut saat Sehun meninggikan suaranya.

" Bisakah kalian pergi, aku ingin sendiri."

Kekecewaan mungkin tidak dapat terelakan untuk saat ini tapi lebih dari apapun mereka paham Kyungsoo butuh waktu.

" Aku akan menemuimu saat jam praktek berakhir Kyung, kita bisa mengganti baju bersama."

Baekhyun berjalan keluar terlebih dahulu sudah tidak sanggup melihat keadaan sahabat bahkan orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri terpuruk sedemikian rupa. Ia bertekad dalam diri untuk mencari tahu penyebab segalanya.

" Jaga dirimu Kyung."

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya Chanyeol juga keluar mengikuti kekasihnya menyisakan Sehun yang menghela napas kasar dan kemudian beranjak untuk keluar dari ruang ganti tersebut.

-.000.-

Praktik renang sudah berakhir sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, waktu untuk mengganti baju renang hanya 30 menit waktu yang sangat singkat bagi para perempuan yang cenderung menghabiskan waktunya untuk berbagai macam kegiatan yang mereka anggap penting, apalagi bila hal tersebut sudah berkaitan dengan make-up.

Saat semua siswi sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, di sisi lain tepatnya di loker paling ujung ada Kyungsoo yang terdiam memandang lokernya, terlihat dahinya mengernyit bingung. Baekhyun yang tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah Kyungsoo menjadi penasaran dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo, bukannya segera mengganti bajunya dan segera kembali ke kelas karena sebentar lagi pelajaran matematika bukan apanya guru yang mengajar matematika terkenal killer dan tidak pernah mentolerir sedikitpun keterlambatan dan Kyungsoo malah membuang waktu percuma.

" Soo, kenapa melamun?."

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar suara Baekhyun.

" Baek, seragam ku hilang entah kemana. Bagaimana ini?."

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah sedih serta khawatir.

" Benarkah? Kamu tidak salah meletakkan bukan?."

Kyungsoo menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

" Jelas sekali aku meletakkan seragam ku disini Baek."

" Aku akan membantumu mencarinya Kyung."

" Tidak perlu Baek, lebih baik kamu kembali ke kelas aku tidak mau kamu berurusan dengan _Ms_. Kim."

Baekhyun terlihat tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kyungsoo, tapi disisi lain ia juga khawatir terkena amarah _ms_. Kim yang meledak-ledak.

" Tidak apa kah? Aku merasa jahat bila meninggalkan dirimu untuk kedua kalinya."

" Tidak apa-apa."

" Baiklah, semoga seragammu segera ditemukan. Aku akan mencari cara agar bisa memberi alasan pada _ms_. Kim."

" Hmm, terima kasih Baek."

-.000.-

Baekhyun pasti sudah dikelas sekarang, ini sangat membingungkan bagaimana bisa seragam yang aku simpan rapi di dalam locker bisa hilang begitu saja. Aku harap ini bukan salah satu bentuk pembullyan yang mereka lakukan padaku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri sekitar kolam renang sekolah berharap bisa menemukan keberadaannya.

Sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hati aku sangat merindukan kolam renang bagaimana rasanya saat bisa bergerak bebas dalam air, namun semua itu harus berakhir terpendam karena ketakutan yang mendalam.

Kolam renang terlihat sepi sekali tanpa seorang pun yang berkeliaran, entah dimana lagi aku bisa mendapatkan seragamku.

Namun, semakin aku berjalan ke arah kolam renang aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku dari belakang.

Saat kaki tepat bertapak dipinggir kolam renang, tiba-tiba aku seperti mencium bau asing yang membuat ku pusing dan membuat penglihatanku gelap dan perlahan-lahan menutup dengan sendirinya.

Jongin terkekeh dengan suara beratnya saat mata kepalanya menyaksikan seorang gadis yang benar-benar ia benci terkulai tanpa daya sedikitpun bahkan mata bulat yang selalu berpendar jernih kini tertutup dengan rapatnya. Didepannya terdapat kursi kayu yang tengah diduduki oleh seorang gadis, serta beberapa tali yang melilit tubuh gadis tersebut.

-.000.-

Jongin mulai mendorong kursi kayu tersebut dengan seringai di bibirnya, mendorong hingga mencapai tepi kolam renang. Memperhatikan sekali lagi wajah yang tidak diragukan kecantikannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, dengan sangat menyukaimu, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku tahu kalo ternyata orang jahat itu adalah kakakmu...

Selamat tinggal, aku harap di kehidupan selanjutnya kamu bukan lagi bagian dari si brengsek itu

Do Kyungsoo."

JBUR!

JBUR!

Air didalam kolam yang awalnya tenang kini terlihat kacau, sepertinya ia turut prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Kyungsoo gadis cantik itu jatuh karena dorongan kuat Jongin dari belakang.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo membuka kedua maniknya saat merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke dalam tempat yang sangat dalam, dan saat ia memaksa membuka kedua matanya ia menjadi panik saat menyadari bahwa di sekelilingnya hanyalah air. Ia coba untuk bergerak namun nihil pergerakan yang ia lakukan terhalang oleh lilitan tali yang terikat kuat di tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menjangkau udara diatas untuk sekedar bernafas namun ia hampir menyentuh lantai dasar kolam renang itu. Ia mulai menutup matanya perlahan seakan-akan menyerah akan hidupnya.

" Mungkin ini memang takdirku."

" Appa, oppa maafkan kyungie."

" Sahabat-sahabatku maafkan kyungie."

" Kim Jongin, entah kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan, tapi apapun itu perasaanku tetap sama padamu. Aku mencintaimu."

-.000.-

Jongin memandang kolam renang, ada sedikit penyesalan dalam hati karena apa yang dia lakukan tapi sisi lain dari dirinya tetap egois dengan beranggapan bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah benar dan menepis jauh-jauh rasa penyesalan tersebut.

Terdengar suara berisik dari arah pintu kolam renang, setelah suara berisik tersebut disusul dengan suara seperti seorang yang terjatuh kemudian disusul suara pukulan disertai beberapa umpatan yang dilayangkan sang pemukul.

Sementara itu, suara seseorang yang terjun masuk ke dalam kolam renang dan beberapa seperti suara gumaman penuh kekhawatiran yang terdengar.

Do Kris memukul Jongin dengan sangat kuat menghiraukan keadaan Jongin sama sekali, matanya tertutupi oleh aura kemarahan saat melihat Jongin dengan tega mendorong Kyungsoo ke dalam kolam renang.

Kolam renang yang sepi kini menjadi ramai dengan kedatangan teman Jongin. Luhan memekik histeris saat melihat Jongin dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Baekhyun yang menangis saat melihat bagaimana Sehun dan Chanyeol yang berusaha menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari dalam air, serta Minseok yang dengan sabar menenangkan Baekhyun.

Jongdae dan Joonmyeon segera memisahkan Kris yang masih dalam keadaan memukul Jongin. Menuntut Jongin untuk meninggalkan kolam renang dan membersihkan luka-lukanya.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya, memandang sekeliling ruangan yang sedang ia gunakan. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan tersebut, mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke kiri dan kanan disana ada teman serta sang kakak tercinta yang tertidur. Ia kembali menggali setiap memori ingatan yang tersimpan rapi yang berkaitan dengan kejadian kemarin. Ia sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan untuk menghirup udara segar.

-.000.-

2 bulan kemudian~~

Jongin termenung memandang hamparan langit biru yang luas menghiraukan keributan di tempat ia berada. Sebuah ruangan yang berukuran cukup besar dengan cat putih yang memenuhi jangan lupakan beberapa figura tergantung apik di setiap sisi dinding, terdapat kaca berukuran besar di salah satu sisinya dimana Jongin duduk termenung, sedangkan di tengah ruangan terdapat ranjang berukuran queen size yang diatasnya terdapat perempuan cantik tersenyum memandang semua teman Jongin. Teman yang selalu datang untuk bermain bersama.

Kembali ke Jongin, ia masih tetap terdiam sesekali ia terlihat menghela napas kuat entah apa yang ada dalam fikirannya.

-.000.-

Jongin kembali mengingat semua penjelasan yang ia terima sehari setelah insiden Kyungsoo. Ia sudah mengetahui segalanya, kebenaran, kekeliruan serta rasa bersalah yang menjadi-jadi pada Kyungsoo.

 _Flashback_

Kris terdiam memandang iba laki-laki di hadapannya yang menunduk dalam. Ia tahu ini semua bukanlah kesalahan Jongin seutuhnya ini juga salahnya, salahnya yang tidak pernah meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di masa lalu dan setelah berpikir cukup matang ia memutuskan untuk menjelaskan segalanya ke Jongin agar tidak ada satu pihak pun yang terluka.

"Kamu salah paham Kim Jongin, bukan aku yang membuat Kim Zitao menjadi seperti sekarang. Aku hanya sedikit terlambat untuk membantunya. Aku sangat mencintai Zitao hingga membuatku merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Zitao."

" Lalu kalau bukan kamu siapa yang membuat Zitao hampir menjadi gila seperti sekarang?." Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan nada kebingungan dari mulut Jongin.

"Kevin, ia yang melakukan semuanya. Ia yang memperkosa Zitao saat ia hendak pulang dari sekolah. Dan yang membuat ku menyesal hingga detik ini adalah aku yang terlambat datang menyelamatkan dia."

"Dan hal membuat ku semakin merasa bersalah adalah aku yang tidak dapat hadir di sisinya untuk melalui segala rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena aku harus menyusul Kyungsoo ke Kanada."

Jongin terdiam, pertanyaan mengenai Zitao telah terjawab segalanya, namun pertanyaan akan Kyungsoo kembali berputar-putar di kepala layaknya sebuah roler coaster.

"Mengapa kamu harus menyusul Kyungsoo?."

"Ia mengalami fase yang sangat berat di Kanada, ia adikku yang malang menjadi korban pembullyan di sekolahnya, ia bahkan sempat dirawat intensif karena rasa trauma yang ia derita. Banyak hal yang aku lakukan agar dia bangkit menjadi Kyungsoo yang ceria." Kris menghela napas untuk sesaat dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan saat ia dinyatakan sudah sembuh, ia memutuskan kembali ke Korea Selatan, mencari suasana baru di kampung halaman yang sudah ia tinggalkan cukup lama. Tapi karena kamu ia mendapatkan rasa takut itu lagi, karena kamu trauma yang hampir hilang total kembali ke atas permukaan, aku segera bergegas meminta kembali ke Korea saat mengetahui dari teman Kyungsoo bahwa kamu membully adikku."

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_."

"Aku takut ia semakin menjadi Jongin, aku takut kehilangan adikku, aku takut kehilangan senyum manis adikku lagi, dan aku takut kehilangan Kyungsoo ku."

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_."

"Kenapa harus Kyungsoo, kenapa harus adikku yang rapuh itu yang menjadi korbanmu. Tak tahukah kamu bagaimana ceria nya ia mengatakan bahwa sedang menyukai seseorang lelaki dan laki-laki itu adalah dirimu."

Mata seorang Kim Jongin membulat kaget mendengar setiap penuturan dari Kris. Ia tak menyangka bahwa perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo berbalas. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat kini hanya tersisa rasa penyesalan dan bersalah di dalam dada.

" _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku menemui Kyungsoo?."

"Mengapa, belum puaskah dirimu menyakiti adikku, kamu melukai fisik dan perasaan adikku Kim jongin. Atas dasar apa lagi kamu ingin menemuinya? Menambah lukanya?."

Jongin cukup tertohok dengan perkataan yang Kris lontarkan.

" ingin meminta maaf _Hyung_ , walau aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah cukup."

Kris mencoba memikirkan segala akibat yang akan terjadi bila memberi izin Jongin menemui Kyungsoo.

"Boleh, tapi apapun yang Kyungsoo lakukan terhadapmu bukanlah tanggung jawabku atau siapapun itu."

Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat, jantung berdebar dan hati merasa khawatir akan tanggapan Kyungsoo terhadapnya.

-.000.-

"Apapun tanggapan Kyungsoo terhadapku, aku hanya berharap dia memaafkan aku."

Jongin memandang cukup lama pintu bercat putih di hadapannya. Mengumpulkan setiap keberanian yang ia miliki, menarik nafas cukup dalam dan menghembuskannya kemudian memutar knop pintu rumah sakit yang bertuliskan angka 112 di atasnya. Membuka secara perlahan disana di atas ranjang rumah sakit ada Kyungsoo yang terlelap dengan sangat damai kembali rasa bersalah menyerang Jongin akan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa di atas nakas kemudian memandang wajah cantik Kyungsoo dalam keheningan. Lama ia memandang wajah cantik gadis yang telah berhasil merebut hatinya namun karena kesalahpahaman menghancurkan segalanya.

"Kyung, maafkan atas semua kesalahan ku. Maaf membuatmu terluka, maaf membuatmu ketakutan, maaf membuatmu menangis, maaf membuatmu khawatir, maaf karena aku seorang pengecut dan maaf karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu kesalahan ku tidak kecil tapi aku harap kamu akan memaafkan semua kesalahanku. Lekas sembuh agar aku bisa melihat senyum indahmu walau aku tahu itu bukan untukku."

Setelah mengatakan apa yang Jongin ingin sampaikan, ia sempatkan untuk menyematkan sebuah ciuman singkat di dahi Kyungsoo dan setelahnya berlalu tanpa membalikkan badan sedikitpun.

Flashback end

Dan hingga detik ini ia belum pernah lagi bertemu Kyungsoo walau hanya satu detik.

Lamunan Jongin saat ia merasakan tepukan ringan di pundaknya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Joonmyeon dan Lay. Mereka berdua terlihat memberikan senyuman semangat untuk Jongin.

"Jongin, baru saja Jongdae menelepon ku, dia bilang Kyungsoo hari ini akan berangkat ke Jepang dan akan menetap disana bersama Kris."

Jongin menegang mendengar penuturan lay.

"Tidakkah kamu ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengatakan segalanya. Sebelum kamu tidak memiliki waktu lagi Jongin."

Joonmyeon angkat bicara, turut prihatin dengan keadaan sang adik.

"Jika kamu bergegas, mungkin kamu masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo karena kata Sehun penerbangannya pukul 2 siang nanti."

Ucapan Luhan cukup membuat Jongin berpikir dan dia memutuskan untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Segera berlari keluar kamar dan mengendarai mobil yang ia kendarai. Ia harus cepat sampai di bandara. Ia tidak ingin menyesal sedikitpun.

-.000.-

Berlari dan terus berlari menghiraukan nafas yang tidak teratur, yang harus ia lakukan adalah terus berlari hingga mencapai ruang tunggu bandara.

Karena keteguhannya Jongin berhasil, ia melihat Kyungsoo di depan sana sedang berpelukan dengan Baekhyun dan Minseok. Ia bergegas mempersempit jarak antara keduanya.

"Kyungsoo."

Panggilan Jongin nyatanya dapat membuat mereka berbalik ke arah datangnya Jongin. Dan bisa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi di wajah mereka namun Jongin masa bodoh yang terpenting adalah ekspresi Kyungsoo. Ekspresi yang membuat Jongin banyak berharap.

Jongin berlari menyongsong Kyungsoo kemudian tanpa aba-aba memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

"Aku memaafkan mu Jongin dan jangan pernah meminta maaf karena telah mencintaiku, karena aku juga mencintaimu."

"Kyung, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?."

"Aku tidak tidur Jongin, aku mendengar segalanya. Semua pengakuanmu. Aku mencoba untuk membencimu tapi aku tidak sanggup melakukannya."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. " Oh Tuhan terima kasih. Aku tidak hanya mendapat maaf dari gadis di pelukanku tetapi juga cintanya."

Jongin melepas pelukannya, dan tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir hati Kyungsoo. Menciumnya dengan sangat lembut, mencurahkan seluruh rasa bahagia dan mengabaikan pekikan-pekikan dari Baekhyun.

-.000.-

Kamar gelap, hanya seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari jendela yang terbuka lebar sehingga sinar rembulan menyinari. Terdengar suara desahan serta erangan dari kamar tersebut.

"JONGHHH~~~~~~~~~."

"JONGINHHHH~~~Pelan-pelan~~~."

"Ini sudah pelanhh Kyungh~~~."

Jongin tersebut bergerak cepat dengan irama yang menentu, menumbuk titik terdalam untuk mencapai kenikmatan bersama. Kyungsoo di bawahnya hanya bisa pasrah atas apa yang Jongin lakukan. Hentakan demi hentakan terus berdatangan membuat Kyungsoo kelimpungan sendiri.

"Akuh inginhh keluarhh~~~~."

"Bersamahh sayanghh~~~~~."

"JONGIN/KYUNGSOO."

Dan penyatuan mereka terlepas, Jongin menata tidur Kyungsoo yang sudah teramat lelah. Memeluk dengan sayang Kyungsoo.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo memanggil dengan suara pelan.

"iyah sayang."

"Sejak kapan kamu mencintaiku?." Jongin terdiam mencoba mengingat.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu hadir di sekolah, aku dulu selalu meremehkan cinta pandangan pertama namun aku mulai percaya sejak kehadiranmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis mendengarnya. "Kamu sejak kapan mencintaiku?." Jongin bertanya balik.

"Sejak melihat kamu di lorong sekolah, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa untuk berpaling sedikitpun dan sejak itu aku sering memperhatikanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana kamu mengetahui kalau aku datang ke rumah sakit?."

"Sebenarnya saat kamu masuk ke ruangan ku, aku tidak tertidur sedikitpun. Aku mendengar semuanya Jongin dan alangkah bahagia diriku mendengarmu mengatakan cinta padaku."

"Aku tidak menyangka akan semua ini, dan kamu tahu bagaimana gilanya aku mendengar saat kamu akan pergi ke Jepang."

Kyungsoo tertawa, ia dan semuanya berhasil megerjai Jongin bahkan teman-teman Jongin turut membantu. Ia hanya memancing Jongin agar datang ke bandara dengan dalih akan pergi selamanya ke Jepang

"Tetaplah berada disisiku Kyung."

"Pasti sayang, hanya maut yang dapat memisahkan kita."

 _"Saranghae_ Do Kyungsoo."

" _Nado saranghae_ Kim Jongin."

Dan malam yang cukup panjang itu berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman panjang yang manis dan hangat. Mengahanyutkan dua insan dalam sebuah kehangatan. Semoga apa yang terjadi di masa lalu dapat dijadikan pelajaran berharga untuk kehidupan kedepannya.

-.000.-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
